Warrior
by LiveLoveLife13
Summary: Chasta (played by Taylor Swift as a teenager) has a drunk abusive father. She kept it a secret for who knows how long. when Chase, Bree, Leo, and Adam came to school. She found hope. (There is no swearing but rated T for violent themes. More characters than listed. you know the limit. name changed
1. Author's Note

Hey Guys came up with a new cool story! It's about my OC Chasta (Shasta)

Summary: Chasta ran away from her drunk dad when she was 15, (She was Pregnant) will the davenport family be able to save her? rated T for a reason

-Taylor

P.S. one more thing my OC

Name: Chasta

age: 15

hair: blond

eyes: blue

skin: light with freckles

personality: sarcastic, kind, and caring


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the first chapter in Chasta's story! YAY! Sorry I haven't got to the story because we went to a class trip to Boise and there are no electronics allowed. :( At least we went to a 5 star hotel! :) So anyway enjoy!**

**(There is no cursing in this fanfic .but it is rated T for violent themes. And I do not know why I said that) :)**

**Disclaimer:**

"**Hey Chasta can you do the Disclaimer?"**

"**No." she said**

"**Here's 20 bucks."**

"**TaylorSwift100 does not own Lab Rats. Now can I have my 20 bucks?"**

CHASTA P.O.V

I am running. Well you probably think, oh that is not really interesting. Well before you think that let me finish, I am running away from my father.

There is a lot of fanfics about abuse on this sight. Well here's another one. The abuse started when I was eight. My father started blaming me for my mother's death. It was not my fault. She had Breast Cancer.

It started with a slap on the face, and it gotten worse and worse when I grown over the years. :(

I wake up every morning, and I get greeted with a slap on the face and it gets worse over the hours. It was kind of a routine.

That all changed when the new kids came to school

**Just to tell you guys the new kids were the bionic teenagers and Leo. :)**

**Sorry it was kind of stupid I'm new at abuse fanfics **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	3. Nice to Meet You!

**Here is another chapter for Warrior! ^_^**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Chasta's P.O.V**

* * *

Pathetic,

Loser,

You don't belong here.

I hear those words every day. When I go to school, I have to walk 5 miles since my dad is out partying, or at a casino gambling.

Anyway I saw Maddie Gunn making out with John Glape in front of my locker. Maddie is the most popular girl in school, she wears short shorts that brakes the school's policy. She has blond hair that is never greasy and it's always curled. She wears endless layers of mascara and makeup.

"M-Maddie I need to get t-to my locker." I stuttered.

"You're so pathetic, why don't you go ruin someone else's life." Maddie scoffed. She pushed me against the locker and walked away. I here laughing form the populars. Calm down calm down don't let Thorn out. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm bionic.

My bionics are:

Teleportation,

Monecular-kenesis,

Super smarts,

Vocal manipulation,

Commando app,

Super speed,

And lastly Ice vision.

My father told me before my mother died; he told me that I was born with these paranormal powers.

Any way every one was laughing at me. And they left to class.

"Oh my god are you okay?" some guy offered me his hand and helped me off the ground. There were 3 other people with him there was one girl she had chocolate brown hair, a tall brown haired guy, and a small African American boy. Hi my name is Chase said the blond haired guy who just offered me his hand. And this is Adam he said and pointed to the tall guy, this is Bree he pointed to the girl, and this is Leo." he pointed to the African American boy.

"Hi I'm Chasta." I said.

Boy Chase was cute, wait! I just met him I might be going crazy.

RING!

The bell rang, oh no! I have to be home in 5 minutes if I'm not home in that period of time my dad will kill me. Literally.

I have no other choice but to teleport home. Even though I'm not allowed to use my bionics. I got to a place that is solitary and I teleported home.

* * *

**I wanted to make you guys happy and not do a cliffhanger! ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V **


	4. Secrets

**Here's a update for Warrior**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Chasta P.O.V**

The next thing I knew I was in front of my house. I saw the old red crappy car in its place **(sorry for the word) **and the plain white house in front of me.

I walked in to see my father was sitting on our dining table (that we never use). I tiptoed passed him to my room hopefully not to draw attention to myself.

**(room url on profile :P)** "CHASTA HENDERSON!" A familiar voice yelled aka my father.

"yes father." I said with fear in my voice. Oh god I'm gonna be in a lot of pain.

"Why are you home so early?" it was more of a statement than a question. I need to think of an excuse quick.

"I got a ride." I said with my voice high pitched. So I'm not the best liar in the world.

"Tell the truth!" My father yelled as he looked at me with his eyes that pierce through your soul.

"I used my bionics." I said. I braced myself for the beating and the yelling.

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME ONCE! OH YOUR GONNA GET IT." and there it is. This is gonna be one heck of a beating.

**TIME SKIP **

**AFTER BEATING (I do not like describing)**

**CHASTA P.O.V**

My legs hurt, my head, my chest, my face, everything hurt and I can't get up. I just remembered Chase gave me his number before school ended. Thank god!

I pulled out my blue flip phone and called Chase. Right now I'm thankful for friends.

(Chase: **Bold** Chasta: _Italics)_

**Hey Chasta**

_Hey chase. I need your help._

**What do you need help for?**

_Just please come over! My address is 810 Waltson Avenue._

**Alright I'm coming over.**

_Please hurry!_

I hanged up the phone. I hope he comes on time.

**Meanwhile **

**CHASE P.O.V**

_Please hurry_

That's the last thing I hear before the line went dead

"Chasta! Please answer!" I a feeling that she's in trouble.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Davenport.

"My friend Chasta, she asked for help for something. I have a feeling she's in danger. And I need you to drive me." I said.

"Okay." He said. We hopped into his black Toyota car.

"Her address is 810 Waltson Avenue." I said.

We got there and there was a cute small house in front of me.

"Be careful." Mr. Davenport said with a worried expression on his face.

"I will." I said.

When I entered the house there is a sight I do not want to see. Chasta. Blood. Cuts and bruises.

"It will be okay." I said in a calm tone.

"It hurts." She said.

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head. I picked her up bridal style and exited the small house. When I got to the car Mr. Davenport looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I don't know?"

He started driving to the mansion we own.

When we got there everyone was asking us questions.

"Chase take her down to the lab, Tasha go get the first aid kit, Bree go pick her out some comfortable clothes for when she gets up, Adam just sit here." Mr. Davenport said as he pointed to the couch.

"It hurts." Chasta said as she tugged on my shirt.

"What hurts?" I said in a comforting tone.

"Everything." What she said broke my heart in a million pieces. We all crowded into the large elevator. Mr. Davenport's singing filled my ears. The recorder played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

It sounded like a screeching cat. When we got to the lab, Mr. Davenport said he needs everyone out of the lab.

I hope she is okay

**That is a extra-long chapter just for my fans!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Everything is fixed

**Here's an Update for Warrior, I hope you like it!**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Chase P.O.V**

Oh god! I feel so bad. I should've known something was wrong. Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Tasha sitting right next to me trying to comfort me. Bree hasn't talked and I think she's in shock. Leo is working on his homework. And Adam is asleep.

I'm so worried.

_Because you love her. _My conscience mocked

No I don't.

_You gave her your number._

Because that's what friends do.

Mmmmhhhh.

While I was fighting with me conscience, I heard the elevator doors open and Mr. Davenport walked in the living room. "Okay, I had to do some stitches, she had some broken bones, and there is something you should know." Mr. Davenport Said.

"What, spill ya beans." Leo said as he sat up.

"Chasta is bionic."

"WHAT!" Leo yelled. As he did it he woke up Adam and Bree came out of shock.

"What's with all the yellin'?" Adam asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Chasta is bionic."

"OMG!" Bree yelled.

"Do you know her bionics?" I asked.

"Yes they're Teleportation, Monecular-kenesis, Super Smarts, Vocal Manipulation, Commando App, and Super Speed."

"Can we see her?" I asked again

"Um, yes but try not to ask her so many questions at once."

"Okay." I said as I walked to the elevator and everyone followed.

Again the sound of Mr. Davenport filled my ears. Let me just say he is horrible. The song the recorder played is _Row, Row, Your Boat._

"You gotta get some different music."

"Perhaps Taylor Swift." Adam added.

I rolled my eyes.

"I want you guys to be quiet." Said Mr. Davenport. We all nodded our heads as we entered the Lab

"Hey." I said as I sat on the seat next to Chasta.

"Hi."

"Do you know what happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well I remember the bell rigging at school and I'm supposed to be home in five minutes. And I live about 20 minutes away by car. I'm not allowed to use my bionics, but I used them. I teleported home in fear and my father yelled at me and Hit me. And remembering that Chase gave me his number. So I called him. That's pretty much I remember." She said. I feel so bad.

"I'm calling the police." Mr. Davenport said as he pulled out his phone.

"NO!" Chasta yelled. I'm so confused, I'm confused. That's the first.

"What do you mean? He hurt you." I said.

"If you guys call them I'd be taken away to some foster home." She said.

"You can stay with us. I mean we have 15 extra rooms, I'm pretty sure that we have room." I said.

"Really! I mean if it's okay with him." She pointed to Mr. Davenport.

"I'm fine with it." Mr. Davenport said.

"Really thanks!" She said as she hugged my creator.

"I'm gonna call the police." And Mr. Davenport walked out of the Lab.

We sat there in awkward silence.

"Hey Chasta do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Bree asked.

"Sure I would love too." She said.

And some more silence.

"Let it go, let it go!" Adam sang. I hit him on the arm.

"Ow."

"I didn't even hit you hard." I said.

"I just say ow because it's fun." I rolled my eyes at Adam's comment.

We sat in more Silence.

"Hey do you want to play some video games?" Leo Asked Adam.

"Yes!" And they left.

"Okay guys I called the police, and they're on their way to pick up your father." Mr. Davenport said as he walked in the lab.

"Thank you! This is probably the first time I actually felt happy." Chasta said.

"Okay I have something I need to ask you." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?"

"When you get better do you want to do missions?"

"Hu?"

"Missions, they are what we call to save the world from disasters." I said

"Yeah sure! I think that would be fun!" She said.

Mr. Davenport smiled at her.

"Okay let's leave Chasta so she can rest."

We all left the lab.

**I hope you liked the long chapter! **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	6. Everything is Going To Be Okay

I hope you like the epilogue.

(I so not own Lab Rats)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been approximately 6 months since I last wrote in this book. A year ago I bought this book to express all my feelings &amp; secrets to. A year ago I didn't have a real family. A year ago I wasn't happy. Well now I am. I thought I should give you an update_

_Right now I am 16. I have 3 brothers named: Adam, Chase, &amp; Leo. And a sister Named: Bree. (Adam, Chase, &amp; Bree are bionic like me)_

_I have a father named Donald (we call him Mr. Davenport. Leo calls him Big D) He has a huge ego and He is a Billionaire genius. Most of his inventions are named after himself (Ex: He gave Leo a backpack with his face on it called: The Davenpack.) _

_Chase's abilities are: Intelligence Super Senses, Force Field, and Molecular – Kinesis. He is really nerdy. (like me) He cares for other people. He can be a little creepy. And I kinda have a crush on him. (Don't tell anyone)_

_Bree's abilities are: Speed, Vocal Manipulation, and Super Agility. She is a BFF to me. She is like my fraternal twin. We sometimes fight but that only brings us closer together._

_Adam's abilities are: Blast Wave, Strength, and Laser Vision. (He thinks he has Super Burps) He is not the sharpest pitchfork in the barn. He cares for anyone around him. He is happy all the time and we love him for it. _

_I have a Mother named Tasha. She can make really good food. Even though Adam, Bree, Chase, and I are not related to her she is like the mother I never had. :)_

_Leo is Tasha's son. He is our little brother who we love. He taught Adam, Bree, Chase Everything they know about the outside world. He saved us all when we went on that mission to the ware house to shut down that machine (I forgot the name of it.) _

_And there is Eddy. He I kinda evil. He is our smart home system in the wall. He is also known as Mr. Davenport's best friend. _

_I only wrote in this book to make myself happy. I don't need this book anymore. I was broken and now I am glued back together by my new family._

_For the last time I am closing this book._

I closedthe brown booklet. I looked behind me to see there was Chase.

"What?" I asked.

"You really think those things about me." I nodded in response.

He kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled apart. I smiled at him.

Right here, right now I know everything is going to be okay.

**I hope you like the epilogue! There is a sequel published I hope you can go check it out! Called Fearless**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W **


	7. SO SORRY! (authors note must read)

Hi it's wolf6004 (Remember me? The person who wrote If I Stay and TROUBLE) I am so sorry! My little brother was on my account and deleted Most of my stories! And also I am VERRY sorry for not updating lately I had school. So I promise that I will try to make remakes of stories that I have written.

I hope you forgive me,

_Wolf6004_


End file.
